Loki One Shot
by SlytherinSenecasPants
Summary: Just a bit of a one shot, I don't really plan on continuing this. Loki and a made up character.


Loki Laufeyson, my sweet, evil prince, my lover in despair. I watched him when I lived in Asgard. I watched as his brother, Thor greedily snatched up every opportunity for higher power while Loki stayed in the shadows of jealousy. I watched his jealousy rise to a boiling degree and Loki could not take the pain anymore. All he wanted was to be an equal to Thor. Loki always knew he was different from others, one time when we were younger and I used to hang with him back when he wasn't too busy for me. Something about him changed, his eyes turned red and as I recall at first I was frightened, but I eventually accepted his differences. Since then we never really hung out again though, Loki became too busy with kingdom rule. We would occasionally exchange glances at small gatherings in his home, but now it was just me who made the attempt to steal a glance. My heart longed for Loki to just take a glance at me, tears dripped down my frosty cheeks that cold winter afternoon as I held an old doll from my childhood. The doll was a gift from an old friend…Loki.

I stood up, brushing my pants off from sitting on the ground and forced my feet to move towards Odin's castle. I thought maybe…just maybe I could some how get my lips to form words to Loki. It has been so long since we spoke a word to one another, and my empty heart longs for a conversation. I wasn't interested in the other men in Asgard, they all greedily wanted only sex from me, and all I wanted was Loki. I shook my head at the thought of even laying a finger on the men here. I stood in front of the large doors to the castle and swung the heavy knocker twice against the left side of the door. A maidservant opened the door for me, with a smug expression on his face.

"State your business, Madame."

"Um…" I look down at my feet briefly, but force myself to look up at the guard. "I've come to have a few words with Loki, sir."

The man let out a low laugh and looked at me like I said something funny. "Oh…you were being serious? I'm sorry miss, it's just everyone who comes here has business with Odin or Thor. No one ever comes for Loki." He laughs again, and I glare at him cruelly. "Come in then, Madame. I will see where Master Loki is, wait right here."

My heart beats loudly in my ears as I stand in the foyer with my arms crossed harshly across my chest. I debate on just running out of the castle to continue my silence with Loki, but a low voice cuts my thoughts from leaving.

"Sapphire…"

My heart beats even louder, so loud that I'm sure Loki could hear it. The room suddenly grows colder, but my temperature rises more dramatically. I stop in my tracks and feel Loki approach me.

"It's been a long time, but why have you come now? Why have you not come any sooner?"

I forced myself to turn to face him, and he looked more tired than ever. His hair was pushed back and his eyes had small bags under them. "You stopped looking for me, so I just stopped looking for you. No matter how hard it was for me, I told myself you and I couldn't be close ever again. And now…now I just couldn't take the pain any longer!" I couldn't stop the tears again, and I wiped at my eyes furiously. I looked down at the ground again, but ashamed this time.

Loki clears his throat and pushes my chin up to face him again. "I understand, but do not cry Sapphire. Do not cry any more. I wanted to look for you, I longed for you, but I am growing older now. I watch out for my brother Thor, he is getting worse each day." He looks around the room quickly to make sure no one is listening. "Come; let's go some where we can talk in private."

I follow behind Loki as his boots make heavy sounds when hitting the marble flooring. He doesn't speak a word, but nods subtly at passing guards, and servants. I stare at the back of head and study how he has turned out over the years. His shoulders broadened out, and his green cloak flowed behind him with each step. My eyes moved down his body and stopped at his buttocks. I had to stop myself from grabbing his arse like a pervert. Loki finally stopped walking and opened a large mahogany door to reveal what I assumed as his room. A large bed fit for a king sat in the middle with a closed canopy. A few chairs near a warm fire place, and a few close belongings. Loki turned to face me and grinned largely.

"So…what do you think of my room? More specifically…my bed?" Loki winked at me and I felt my cheeks redden madly. "Sapphire…I must apolgise excuse my rudeness, I have not asked how you've been." Loki looked at me gingerly and shut the door behind me with a subtle click of a lock.

"I've been…lonely."

Loki nodded with an understanding look. "Yes…loneliness seems to be my problem as well. Well…no one has really paid much attention to me except when I'm misbehaving." He smirks but I let him continue. "My father loves Thor more, I can tell, it doesn't matter how many times he denies it. I waste time in this room, studying legends and myths by the fireplace. No one really comes to bother me, I haven't had any visitors, and you're my first one." Loki smiles greatly, and pulls my hand to his lips to leave a gentle kiss.

My face flushes again and he lets out a small laugh. I watch him walk over to the fireplace to toss another log in and he sits down on one of the large chairs. The way he was sitting was…oddly inviting to me. He sat across the arm chair with one leg on the cushion and the other draped over the arm of the chair. His one arm was around the top and his other was against his side. He patted next to him for me to take a seat, I chose to sit on the very edge of the cushion, but a strong force moved me closer to him.

"Don't be frightened Sapphire, my dear. I really do mean it when I apolgised for not speaking to you for this long. I've been…busy thinking of plans actually to ruin Thor." He grinned maliciously and I was the least bit frightened. Loki and I used to put our thoughts together and misbehave as young children.

"And what are these plans? If you don't mind me asking."

"Anything for you, I've been watching you, you know. And I know you've been watching me as well. It's kind of funny how none of us decided to talk to each other until now, we both just watched from afar. Life is funny, but I'm so glad you decided to approach me today. You're so very brave Sapphire."

I stay perfectly still as Loki runs his long, thin fingers delicately through my soft black locks. "It's nearly impossible for me to be the least bit frightened of you, Loki." I smile and turn to face his delightfully evil expression. A fierce knock at his door interrupts his thoughts and he sighs, the door unlocks and Thor stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Loki does not move so neither do I.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this? I told you awhile ago it was almost time for dinner. Now your dinner has gone cold, while you sit here holed up in your room away from everyone."

"Dear brother, as you can see I have company. I will eat when I grow hungry, tell the servants I will call them to prepare something for my guest and me when I am ready."

Thor's face grows with anger, but he quickly balls his hands into fists before causing any harm. "Sapphire...when did you come?" I look up at Thor with a bland expression on my face quickly.

"She arrived under twenty minutes ago, brother. Go now, we require silence, and we need to be alone so the two of us can catch up from our years apart."

I could tell by Thor's face he was hurt slightly, but nodded silently and shut the door behind him and the door locked back into place again. Loki looks at me with a soft expression and puts a hand to my face.

"Thor is always too brotherly to me…it disgusts me that I have to play along. I know we're not truly related and I am adopted…no one had to tell me I was different since I found out myself. You're beautiful as always Sapphire, but I am unsure if I can let myself have feelings for you right now."

"I understand Loki," I crawl on top of him and cuddle against his warm chest. The fire crackles and we just stay like that for awhile in silence. He pats my hair as I cuddle against his body, and I suddenly feel safer than I ever have before. To most it would be funny to them if someone said they felt safe around Loki Laufeyson. I turned my head up to face him finally. "Loki…talk to me about your life. I just yearn to hear you speak."

"Well…but my life is boring not much really happens, you know this already though don't you?" Loki pulls me off of him and stands up walking over to his bed to pull the canopy back. The comforter covering his large bed was soft like velvet to the touch and in a dark shade of emerald green. Gold lining for the trim with small tassels on his pillows as well. He fell down on his bed with a soft thud of the bed shifting, and held his outstretched arms towards me. "Are you coming then? Don't be shy Sapphire, I know you aren't."

I shuffle my feet slowly over to Loki, but someone pushes me down next to him. I look up at and one his clones disappears quickly. "Hey…that's not how to treat a lady Loki." He smirks at me, and pulls me into his long arms.

"Sometimes I would lie in bed like this and imagine you next to me. I guess my thoughts came true."

I felt my cheeks reddening and I tried looking away from him, but he pulled me close to the heart faintly beating in his chest. I let out a nervous chuckle I couldn't say I felt the same way, but the words escaped my throat before thought. "As I have looked up at you with such lust as you gaze at me now."

"Lust, you say?" Loki props himself against his pillows and I drag myself closer to him. "Lust is the right word I would have to say so myself…that you are right madam. I look at you right now with my emerald eyes with lust glistening in them. As I mentioned earlier, I'm so glad you came to me today. I would have eventually come to you when I could no longer control my emotions, and the consequences would be deadly. Although…" I look up at Loki and his face turns into a sudden bitter disgust. "I've also seen the way the Asgardian pigs look up at you. They think you belong to them, but you now belong to me. Understand that?"

I nod up at Loki, understandingly. I've longed for his touch for so long, of course I belong to him. "As I am the only woman you can touch, do you understand _that _Loki Laufeyson?" He closes his eyes and lets out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry; women don't want me in ways you do. Others want me dead, I'm sure."

I look up at him again, and he pulls me even closer to his radiating body heat. I wrap my left leg around his right leg and let out a soft cat-like purr. A low growl escapes from his inviting lips and he traces a finger down my hips. I straddle him again and move myself against his hardening member. I lean down close to his face and set my lips to his. He tastes of honey and loneliness. I kiss him and slowly and quickly, but he pulls me underneath him hungrily. His lips fiercely lock with mine and his tongue trails down the base line of my neck. I let out a soft moan as our tongues collide and as Loki moves his delicate fingers across my bare back underneath my sweater. Sweat drips down my forehead from wearing so many layers and Loki helps me rip it off frantically, as I reach for his own clothing. The bulge in his pants grows larger, and I slide my hands down his bare chest, stopping just above his waist line.

"Tease, how would you like it if I did the same to you," Loki whispers fiercely in my ear as he moves his large hands down my chest and above my waist as well. He kisses my chest and inner thighs but stops in just the right places. I squirm underneath him, longing for more of his touch and the sweet taste of his tongue. He finally grips for the waistband of my pants, while I reach for his zipper. We roll around on his sheets, moaning and kissing.

Suddenly we are interrupted once more by the door opening. I let out a silent yelp and hid myself under the covers. Thor stood at the door, slightly embarrassed but angry.

"Thor, why can't you knock? You're a god damn cock blocker!"

"Well…I am a god…of Thunder."

"Thor why do you insist on bothering me at times like this? Is there something a matter?"

"Not really…" Thor shuts the door quickly with a smirk on the face before a random object flies and hits the already shut door.

Loki stands up angrily with his hands balled into fists, "he did this on purpose! Why bother having a lock if a stupid sibling can just open it again?" Loki sighs to himself and moves an iron vault in front of his door to prevent further interruptions. I still lay on the bed with his blankets wrapped against my naked body. Loki approaches me again "How about we finish what we started."


End file.
